eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4814 (4 March 2014)
With her ultimatum hanging in the air, Sharon asks Ronnie what it’s going to be? Ronnie explains that in the prison cell she realised she can be whoever she wants to be and it’s made her feel free. She dares Sharon to call the police. Phil arrives home and Roxy tells him something’s kicking off. He sends her out. Lola’s annoyed to see Bianca spending money on booze. Desperate, Lola steals some nappies from the market. Jay finds Roxy in the playground. She complains that everyone treats her like a kid. Jay asks why she doesn’t move out, it’s what grown-ups do. Meanwhile, back at Phil’s there’s a standoff between Sharon and Ronnie. Phil demands Sharon give him the phone back or she can kiss goodbye to the bar. Sharon hands it over and he sends her upstairs. Phil tells Ronnie this doesn’t mean he’s on her side. Ronnie insists she’s never understood what Phil sees in Sharon. Phil explains he likes the fact she can stand up to him, she’s unpredictable and you can’t tell whether she’s bluffing - she keeps him on his toes. Phil tells Ronnie he thinks she should move out. Realising Ronnie’s still there, Sharon leaves herself. Phil asks her not to do anything stupid. Sharon asks Ian if Dennis can stay with him for the night. Ian tells her about Cindy’s pregnancy. They head to the café to talk. Sharon vents to Ian but won’t tell him exactly what’s happening just that it’s serious and she needs to decide whether to go to the police. Ian confides that he wishes he’d gone to the police earlier about Ben. Sharon’s torn. Meanwhile, Phil goes with Ronnie to the gym to collect the keys. Phil reveals he knows she bought it with the money Carl stole from him; he’s kept the phone not as an insurance policy but as a credit guarantee. Ronnie assures him he’ll get his money. Phil thinks the new Ronnie is all an act; Ronnie squares up as if to punch Phil then says they’ll have to wait and see. Ronnie’s left shaken after locking eyes with Sharon in the street. When Phil and Ronnie arrive home, Roxy announces that she’s thinking of putting in an offer on No.27. Ronnie’s aghast, they’re supposed to live together. Roxy’s bolshie to Phil. Phil leaves Sharon a voicemail telling her to come home, he has to handle Ronnie his way. However, unbeknownst to Phil, Sharon’s standing outside the police station. Back at Phil’s, Jay reckons Roxy might get money off No.27 because of Michael’s murder. Phil refuses to give Ronnie Carl’s phone. Roxy’s realised something’s up between Ronnie and Sharon. Jay appears and reveals a police car has pulled up outside. There’s a knock on the door… Still believing Carol had the all clear in the gene test, Sonia and Bianca decide to have a drink to celebrate. Meanwhile, Carol’s angry with David for lying to Bianca. She reminds him of the time she caught him kissing Stephanie Dobson, in the very café they’re in, nearly 40 years ago. Carol’s annoyed when David mentions the wedding magazine. Back at the Butchers’, Bianca asks Terry what he would have said if the test had been positive and he admits it would have been a problem. Bianca threatens to throw Timothy the spider plant away if Morgan and Tiffany don’t eat their nuggets. They fool her by stashing the nuggets in the bin. Carol and David arrive back. David breaks the news to Max that’ll he’ll have to have the test. Max’s gutted – what’s he going to say to Abi and Lauren? Max tells David to take care of Carol. Carol and David spot Ian hammering on the door of the Butchers’. Carol pulls out the wedding magazine and tells David she might take a look at it one of these days. Terry’s thrilled that TJ’s done well in an English essay. TJ reveals his teacher’s been talking about him doing A-Levels and maybe going to university. Cindy’s still adamant she’s not leaving the Beales’. While Ian’s out, Cindy invites Liam over to play computer games. Hearing Ian come home, Cindy tells Liam to go. Seeing Liam fleeing, Ian jumps to conclusions and storms over to the Butchers’ to confront him. Cast Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes